Mitsurugi's Really Crappy Day
by Cleric
Summary: Someone is hunting Mitsurugi, but who? Don't tuust anybody!
1. 4 vs.1! Oh no!

~ Hello. I am the Cleric. This is my first story ever and I hope it's good. It is about Soul Caliber's Mitsurugi in a fight with many other SC people. If not good, I would like you to respond on how to make it better. But no flames. If you flame me I will laugh at you and tell my friends how much of a loser you are. So there. If you have constructive criticism, though, I will certainly consider it. If you like this story, I recommend The Brother of Mandyjoe's fight stories, for I draw a little inspiration from them.And remember, these characters do not belong to me. They are Namco's. Now, on with the show!~  
  
Mitsurugi was surrounded and in a bad way. On his left, Sigfried and Taki. On his right, Astaroth and Kilik.. After a short staring match. Astaroth rushed in. Just what Mitsurugi wanted. As Astaroth closed in Mitsurugi spiraled into the air, slashing Astaroth into the air. As soon a Mitsurugi landed, he spiraled into the air again, slashing Astaroth. When Mitsurugi landed, though, he was suprised by a foward slash from Sigfried. He took the slash and slashed back, but did nothing. Then it was two on one as Astaroth and Sigfried attacked together and sent Mitsurugi on the defensive, blocking every attack. Sigfried slashed and Mitsurugi parried it, using the opening to attack. He spinkicked both assailants and then slashed back and forth. Mitsuugi suddenld fell from an attack from Taki. Kilik hit with his staff a few times to make sure he was down. Taki said "Well, that's that. Let's go get our pay.". Suddenly, though, Mitsurugi stood up. Kilik looked back and then back over to fight him, to put him down for good. Mitsurugi blocked his attack and ran kilik through, putting him down. Taki ran over but was met by a slash and met the same fate as Kilik. Mitsurugi looked over to the others with fire in his eyes. The two left running scared. Mitsurugi looked at the two lifeless bodies. "Now I have to find out who sent these jokers...". Mitsurugi left silently after the survivors.   
  
~I know this story probably sucks, but hey, there are probably worse. Besides, the next chapters will be better, I promise. Once again, no flames unless you want all my friends calling you a loser. Remember, if five different people call you something, that's what you are. Good Night (Enter the name of the city you live in here).  



	2. ooooooo...... new person I made up in tw...

~Tis I, the Cleric. This is the next chapter in my story of Mitsurugi's really crappy day. So far. Mitsurugi got attacked by four people, killed two and sent the other two running. Yee Haw. Well anyway, this is Mitsurugi after the two survivors. These characters, except Erin, belong to Namco.. So don't sue me. I have no money anyway and all my assets suck. You would just get to see the inside of a court and about eighteen dollars. Erin belongs to me. So you can't use him without my permission. Also, don't flame me or all my friends will call you a loser. On with he show!  
  
It's been a few days since Mitsurugi was attacked by the four fighters. He was following the two survivors that retreated, hoping to find who sent them and getting some payback with interest. Well, all he knew was that they we're heading for the harbor. So that was where he was heading. He was hoping to overtake them and get answers. That wasn't happening though, as they we're moving too fast. He could follow them without them knowing, and he did. After awhile he set up camp, knowing that they had done the same. As he was about to sleep, though, he heard a rustling in the woods beside him. He sat up like a shot. The rustling got louder. A figure busted out of the woods. He drew a rapier and pointed it at Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi thought that the figure was familiar. "Erin?" "Mitsurugi? Is that you?" "Of course. What are you doing?" Mitsurugi said. Erin replied, "Well, I was trying to get some 'supplementary income', if you know what I mean, from this weird looking temple. Well, these lizard things came after me. So here I am. And here they come." Just as this was said, 20 lizard huminoids with short swords and shields came out of the woods. "I count twenty," Mitsurugi said, " ten each it seems, but it'll cost you." "We'll talk about that later." Then the Lizardmen set upon them. They we're supizingly weak, one hit took them out. Mitsurugi proved this with a foward slash to one's chest. Erin stabbed two through the side. Mitsurugi slashed twice, killing three. Erin, meanwhile took one hit but thrusted three times, taking three. Mitsurugi kicked one and then stabbed it. Erin threw a knife he had in his pocket at one. hitting it in the head. Mitsurugi ran two through, and then slashed behind himself to kill another. Erin dispached tw with a roundhouse kick. One was left. Both men ran him through at the same time, ending the fight. "Well, that was a workout." Erin said, "Now the unhappy talk about pay. "Nothing much, just travle with me and help me find out about something. Some jokers attacked me and now I'm following them for answers." "No problem." Erin said and the two set off after Mitsurugi's attackers.  
  
~More and more story, came and gone! Well, this is the next part of Mitsurugi's reall crappy day. By the way, this title is not supposed to sound like the Bill and Ted movies. Honest! I will get started on the next chapter soon.


End file.
